In conventional work machines, such as skid steer loaders, the choice of location for the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) units poses a problem. The space required for such equipment makes placement difficult. In-cab mounting uses space otherwise available for the operator and detracts from overall machine aesthetics. Moreover, placing the HVAC unit far from the cab may cause increased losses in air temperature and velocity, requiring HVAC over-sizing or decreased performance expectations. Proper sealing of the HVAC unit to the machine cab also may present challenges.
One method of mounting a work machine's HVAC system to a machine cab is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,085 (the '085 patent) issued to Nelson. The '085 patent describes a tiltable cab having dual intake air conditioning mounted above the operator.
Although the system of the '085 patent may include a rotatable cab, it fails to provide maximum access to the work machine's HVAC system or other components by integrating the cab floor as well as part of the HVAC duct system to move with the machine cab during rotation. The disadvantages of this work machine configuration are that it may cause machine cab vibration and noise because of its location, it may hamper proper sealing of the cab for heating, air conditioning, and ventilation (HVAC), and may limit access of maintenance and service personnel to the machine body.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.